


Pain, Never Again

by Magweirdo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Drabble, Erik Has Feelings, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Writing Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011), sorry - Freeform, this is just random and kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magweirdo/pseuds/Magweirdo
Summary: A short Cherik Drabble based off of this writing prompt:"I died when he did."





	Pain, Never Again

Erik always hated people who were rich. They didn't know pain like he did. They always thought themselves entitled to the world.

Well, that was until he met one Charles Xavier.

Charles. The most warm hearted, gentle, fascinating, arrogant arse he had ever met in his life,

and the only one he ever would.

Never would he have expected for those bright blue eyes and red lips to break down every wall he'd built around his heart, not to harm him, but to save him, cherish him, as if it was Charles' mission in life to make Erik feel loved.

It wasn't fair. That the man who saved him, who reminded Erik what it was like to love and be loved, the one who thawed his frozen heart,

Was the cause of it shriviling up and turning black when He was taken, ripped away from Erik.

 

Erik had arrived too late.

Shaw had some kind of helmet that was specifically designed to block out any telepath.

Charles didn't have a chance.

 

Erik didn't cry as he cradled Charles cold, lifeless body in his arms.

He didn't cry as his fingers, shaking with emotions he didn't express, slid Charles eyelids down cover the wide eyes that had stolen Erik's breath away.

Eyes that were once so full of life and love, a mesmerizing sea of brilliance.

But now they were dull, lifeless.

Now it was Charles breath that had been stolen from his own lungs, and it wasn't going to return.

Shaw stole it from him.

 

Once Erik managed to gain control of his own muscles, he lifted his eyes away from his lovers pale body after laying him down in the blood drenched sand.

The body of a man who had a life full of dreams and hope ahead of him.

A life that was stolen by the same man who destroyed Erik's whole world, twice.

Never Again.

 

"Erik stop, he'll kill you!"

Raven desperately cried out, her voice tight with sorrow and tears.

"I already died. When Shaw killed him."

Was Erik's blatant reply as he glanced towards Charles body one last time.

Whispering out a mental goodbye that Charles could no longer hear.

But Erik still wouldn't cry. He couldn't. He needed to be numb for what he was about to do.

 

And numbness is what he felt as the hum of metal ripping through bone and brain matter as the coin pierced through Shaw's skull sounded in his own mind.

He still felt numb as the Monster's, the Murderer's body was in the mist of exploding with a final burst of kinetic energy.

No fear. And No relief. Not yet.

Not until memories of his short time with Charles flashed before his eyes whilst the room grew hot and red with flames.

And as the explosion consumed him, the last thing he was aware of was the image of Charles blazing blue eyes and red lips curved into a smile.

Tears finally falling down his own cheek, before it was all over, and his existence disappeared into nothing.

With numbness being ripped away, replaced by one last burst of pure emotion, he didn't feel the fire burning his skin and his skull slamming and cracking against the wall with the force of the blast.

Because Finally, relief and complete blackness had consumed him and his soul was put to rest.

He was finally at peace. With Charles by his side.

No more pain, no more death,

Never Again.

Because now he could rest.

With warm sand beneath his feet as he gazed out to the ocean, Charles hand in his own.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read this. I'm really trying to get back into writing so Kudos and stuff are very much appreciative. I have a few other promps I'd like to use for Cherik Drabble's(one shots? What are these called) so let me know if you'd like to see some of that. Again, thank you very much.


End file.
